


错误关系（二）

by 112131s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/112131s/pseuds/112131s





	错误关系（二）

　　接过新改动的剧本，刘启看了两眼，果不其然的在其中看到了熟悉的，属于李一一的改动痕迹。  
　　想到剧本改动之前他们正在做的事情，他微妙的觉得自己有点渴。导演正在那边大声的说着改动后的剧本应该注意的事情，他的目光扫过人群，在一片乌泱泱的人中，一眼就看到了李一一。  
　　李一一依然顶着一头卷毛，低着头，似乎在想什么的样子。应该是察觉到了他的视线，李一一抬头，正正好和刘启的视线撞了个正着。  
　　刘启眯了眯眼，对李一一做了个口型：化妆室。李一一眯了眯眼，似乎想说什么，最后也只是无奈的点了点头。  
　　他知道，这是刘启在索要自己的报酬。  
　　而考虑到他们的协议内容，这也是他应该给的。  
　　这天的戏拍的很顺利，凡是涉及到刘启的戏份，基本都是一遍过，这让导演无比的开心。拍摄结束以后，刘启借着各种各样的借口，在现场留到了基本所有人都离开，才磨磨蹭蹭的走进了自己的化妆室。  
　　李一一果然已经等在那里了，正有些好奇的拿着桌子上的瓶瓶罐罐研究着。听到身后门的声响，他猛地回头，在见到是刘启后，才有些放心的轻轻出了口气，看着刘启，说道：“我可是按时来了啊，你都不知道这一路上多少人跟我打招呼，幸好我机智才没有暴露出我要来找你的这件事情。诶对了你们当演员的平时脸上要抹这么多东西的么？不会觉得闷得慌么……”  
　　他的话没能说完，刘启一把将他拉过来，硕大的性器顶在他的肚子上，耳边就传来刘启低沉的声音：“想问什么还是等会再问吧，哥可忍不住了。”  
　　李一一于是叹了口气，乖顺的闭了嘴。  
　　当然没闭成，因为他此时正跪在地上，吞吐着刘启胀大的性器。  
　　他的眼镜被刘启扔在了化妆台上，衣服散乱的扔了一地，浑身赤裸，刘启却还贴心的在他的膝盖下放了个垫子，让他不至于伤到自己的膝盖。空气里带着些凉意，让李一一感觉有些冷。自己是赤裸的，可刘启却穿戴整齐，这个认知让李一一感觉到一丝羞耻，可他是一个很遵守约定的人，既然说好要好好补偿刘启，当然就会好好地听对方的话。  
　　这样想着，他愈发卖力的吞吐起刘启的性器，尽力将那硕大的整根吞得更深。  
　　他这样的举动，明显让刘启十分满意。  
　　因为近视的缘故，李一一本能的眯着眼睛，把嘴巴尽力张得更大的吞吐着刘启的性器，他本就长得招人，眯着眼睛更是透着说不出的性感，乖顺的跪着的样子，看上去很好欺负。这样想着，刘启按住李一一的头，就着他的嘴，用力的顶了一下，顶到了李一一的喉咙。  
　　李一一发出一声呜咽，却也没有怎么动作，只是抬起眼皮，不满的瞪了他一眼。这一眼，却是让刘启更加的硬了。他舔了舔嘴唇，哑声道：“可以了。”  
　　李一一于是吐出了刘启已经肿胀的无比巨大的性器，他依然跪在地上，抬起头，用一种无声的眼神询问道：下一步呢？  
　　刘启眯了眯眼，从桌子上拎了一个小罐子，丢给了李一一：“自己扩张。”  
　　李一一接过罐子，费力的眯着眼，看了许久，才看到那罐子上写着什么面霜，他愣了一下，却也没有询问，只是拧开罐子，用手指挖了一坨面霜，然后，将自己的手指探入自己的后穴，缓慢的扩张起来。  
　　可刘启却依然不满足，他拍了拍一旁的椅子，说道：“跪上去，我要看你扩张。”  
　　李一一咬了咬牙，在心底又一次默念自己要遵守约定，才深吸口气，将自己艰难的跪在了椅子上。椅子倒也不小，他跪上去绰绰有余，只是，那椅子是个转椅，他刚跪上去没扩张两下，就感觉自己的身体开始细微的旋转，这个旋转让他感觉有些不安全，本能的，他想伸手扶住椅背，却被刘启按住了。  
　　刘启说：“李一一啊，怎么停了？继续啊。”  
　　看出刘启的用心，李一一又是皱了皱眉，竭力克制住因为旋转带来的不安的感觉，继续起自己的扩张。  
　　修长白皙的手指缓慢的在粉红的小穴中出入，带起有些粘腻的水声，李一一的后穴完完整整的暴露在刘启的眼前，他可以看到李一一的手指是如何破开那吞吐过自己性器的小穴的褶皱，一点一点的进入，又一点一点的抽出的。似乎是适应了，李一一将自己的手指又加入了一根，刘启就这样静静的看着，任由自己的性器胀大，却始终不喊停。  
　　他眯了眯眼，忽然上前，握住了转椅的椅背。  
　　李一一一个警觉，看着他，下一刻，刘启握住椅背，缓缓地旋转起来。  
　　身体失去方向，李一一下意识的伸手扶住椅背，刘启却只是旋转了一下，就拉着椅子，向着化妆台走去。还没等李一一反应过来他要做什么，刘启停下了自己的手，说：“李一一，换个方向吧。”  
　　李一一转身，就看到面前一块巨大的等身镜，刘启坐在他的身后，说道：“来啊，把腿张开，继续扩张。你不会觉得，才两根指头，就足够哥肏你了吧。”  
　　都已经到了这一步，李一一反而放得开了。他将自己的双腿岔开，刘启甚至将椅子又推近了些，将他的双腿顶在了镜子上。才用膝盖顶着椅背，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着镜子里的他。李一一将自己的手又一次探入穴中，开始自己的抽插，他的眼睛四处乱晃，刘启看了出来，说道：“李一一啊，你为什么不看你自己的动作呢？明明那么好看的。”  
　　李一一快被他烦死了，可想到那协定是自己提出来的，他也只好配合的将自己的视线锁定在镜子上。粉嫩的小穴吞吐着自己的手指，他的脸上带了些潮红，和平时冷静自持的样子全然不同，这个认知让他陷入了一瞬的茫然，就在此时，刘启弯下身子，就着他已经插入的两根手指，刺入了自己的手指。  
　　突然的侵犯让李一一本能的哼了出来，刘启的手指在穴里却并不老实，而是四处戳刺了一会，才满意的抽出来，笑了：“这不是已经扩张的很好了么，李一一啊，你这是不想哥赶紧进去？”  
　　李一一摇了摇头，他毕竟对自己的身体了解不全，这样的玩法也是第一次，自然不知道什么程度足够刘启进入。刘启显然也是想到了这一点，倒也没说什么，只是将椅子拉开了些，就着李一一双腿大张的姿势，弯下身，给了李一一一个虚虚环住的“拥抱”。  
　　然后，他将自己的性器缓缓地，却坚定的顶入了李一一的穴里。  
　　坐在椅子里的姿势他们平时也用过，可这种带了轮子的旋转椅却是第一次。李一一只觉得自己的身下微微动了动，吓得他本能的抱紧了刘启。就着李一一的抱，刘启用力的一顶，就将自己整根顶了进去。  
　　因为对自己的身体情况无法控制而格外紧张的李一一，那温热的小穴里也是无比的紧，微微颤抖着，仿佛在吮吸刘启的性器。这种感觉让刘启一阵头皮发麻，忍不住拍了拍李一一的屁股：“啧，轻点吸，就这么想哥赶紧肏你么？”  
　　李一一紧紧地抱着刘启，嘴上却依然反驳着：“你特么的要肏就快点！别吊着我啊！”这话让刘启莫名的笑了笑，他冷哼一声，说道：“李一一，这可是你欠哥的，你就是这么对你亏欠的人的？”说着，他没等李一一反应过来，就将李一一死死地按在椅子上，用力的肏弄起来。  
　　整根没入，再整根拔出，伴随着抽插的动作，椅子被一点一点的顶向门的位置，李一一只觉得自己整个人在漂移，而刘启就是他唯一能抓住的浮木，他愈发紧的抱着刘启，口中不住的喘息，刘启似乎被他的姿态刺激到，挺弄的动作愈发的快而猛烈，最后，直接抱着李一一，将人整个的架在了自己的身上。  
　　李一一下意识的双腿环住刘启的腰，被他整个抱着，重力让他将刘启的性器吞的更深，他摇着头，眼角流下生理性的泪水：“不、太深了，刘启……哈……”  
　　刘启却只是托着他的臀，一下一下的顶弄得更深，还一边向前走着。直到背骤然碰上一片冰冷，李一一才有些恍惚的回了回头，下一刻，他愣住了。  
　　他的背后是那面等身镜，镜中的他不着寸缕，紧紧地抱着刘启，他低下头，看到自己的后穴还插着刘启那硕大的性器。而刘启衣着整齐，只露出性器插在他的穴中。似乎发现李一一看到了镜子，刘启满意的笑了笑，说道：“怎么样，李一一，好看么？要一直看下去啊。”  
　　李一一没来得及说话，刘启说完这话，就抱紧他，开始了毫不留情的顶弄，每一下都是深深地没入，再整根的拔出。紧靠在镜子上的李一一只能徒劳的将自己的腿和手环的更紧，犹如一片树叶，在刘启的狂风巨浪中艰难的保持着平衡。这样又肏了一会，刘启将自己的性器拔了出来，示意李一一站在地上。  
　　地面的冰凉让李一一不由得抖了一下，下一刻，他被转了过去，整个人面对着镜子，死死地抵在镜子上。刘启的性器势如破竹的从他的身后整个刺入，紧接着，就是狂风骤雨般的抽插。  
　　李一一的双手被反剪在身后，胸口磨蹭着光滑的镜面，敏感的乳头被冰冷的镜面激得一凉，紧接着又不停的被摩擦，此时已经有了些红肿。刘启却只是按着他的腰，用力的抽插着，直将他插得合不拢腿，射了又射，才咬着他的耳朵，深深的肏弄了几下，将自己的精液狠狠的射进了李一一体内的最深处。李一一的双眼发直，大张着嘴，又一次的也射了出来。  
　　“你、你怎么又不戴套！”意识回笼后，李一一感觉着自己后穴里的滚烫，语气带着不易察觉的委屈。  
　　刘启耸了耸肩，松开握住他双手的手，将自己缓缓地退了出来：“说好的补偿，我当然可以选择不带套，再说了，咱们都是男人，怎么，你还怕哥把你肏怀孕了？”他看着李一一深吸口气，缓缓的起身，线条优美的脊背上带着星星点点的痕迹，都是自己留下的，后穴中缓缓地淌出属于他的精液，看的他有些口干。  
　　可惜他接下来还有工作，否则，一定要抱着李一一，再好好地肏一次。  
　　这样想着，李一一捡起地上的衣服，一边穿着，一边说道：“当然不会怀孕，但是精液留在体内可能会让我生病，处理起来又很麻烦，很耽误时间。”这样说着，他转头，看着刘启：“比起戴套的时间，处理内射的时间明显要长很多，所以戴套才是最优的选择。”  
　　这样说着，李一一皱着眉，从一旁扯了张纸，擦了擦自己的后穴，才套上裤子。刘启意味不明的啧了一声，忽然想到了什么，眯了眯眼，笑道：“说起来，刚才内射的时候，你的反应好像比之前戴套要大啊。”他起身，凑近李一一，说道：“我说，你其实也很喜欢内射的感觉吧？”  
　　李一一的双眼瞪大了片刻，随即，却是认真的思考了一下，点了点头：“你说的好像也有道理……那这样，每周可以内射一次，但是必须在我没有后续工作的时候，其它时间还是必须戴套。可以么？”  
　　刘启看着穿好衣服后，又恢复了一副冷静自持的样子的李一一，许久，才点了点头：“内射一天吧，其它时候哥都记得戴套。”看到李一一想拒绝，刘启补充道：“放心，哥帮你清洁。”  
　　嘴张了又合，李一一叹了口气，对于刘启的帮他清洁抱有绝对的怀疑，但还是放弃了拒绝的想法。在他们这段时间的接触中，李一一也发现，刘启虽然是一个很讲理的人，可也是一个一旦做出决定就不会更改的人。与其让他接下来都要承受可能会莫名其妙被内射的担忧，还不如索性让他一次射个爽。  
　　穿好衣服，李一一看了看依然在收拾残局的刘启，说了句：“我先走了。”就离开了化妆室。  
　　留下一个刘启，看着离去的李一一，脸上浮现出一丝莫名的表情，却也终究没说什么。


End file.
